


The Chamber

by BlackRosex



Series: Harry Potter Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Death Eaters, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRosex/pseuds/BlackRosex
Summary: "I get the feeling that whatever it is, isn't going to be all too good.""Is it ever?"Hope and Cassie return to Hogwarts for their fourth year. They know one thing for sure, it's only going to get worse. Harry's arrival last year was only the beginning, something big is coming. Follow Hope, Cassie and Astrid as they navigate their way through another year of chaos and darkness.[OC!BLACK][OC!POTTER][OC X S.BLACK]
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387423
Kudos: 3





	1. 01

June 30th 1992

“I haven’t heard from them all summer,” Harry groaned sadly. Hope glanced to her brother feeling sorry for him. There was no way they’d just forgotten him, she knew that there had to be a reason they weren’t contacting him. 

“And there’s probably a good reason,” she replied reassuringly. “They wouldn’t just forget about you.” 

“But what if they have?” he asked desperately. 

“They haven’t.”

“Have you heard from anyone?” he asked, looking to his sister who sighs and looks up from her book. 

“No, but that’s because I told them not to send anything. I knew I wouldn’t be able to answer them anyway,” she replied, referring to the fact that their Aunt and Uncle locked everything to do with Hogwarts and magic under the stairs and wouldn’t let them release their owls from their cages. They weren’t even allowed to say the word ‘magic’. 

Before another word can be spoken an angry voice echoes up the stairs. Hope closes her eyes and sighs. “Shit,” she muttered looking to her brother. “Looks like he found out I ate that slice of cake that was sitting in the fridge.” 

Harry looks to her fearfully knowing what was about to happen, Hope notices the look on his face and smiled reassuringly. “I’ll be fine,” she told him. “It’s not like this is the first time.” 

She took one last look at him before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. She looked up to see her Uncle waiting for her, she sighed knowing what was coming. She yelped as her Uncle grabbed her hair and dragged her off down the stairs. He threw her harshly off the bottom two stairs. She lands crumpled up on the floor. 

A harsh kick to her ribs makes her cry out, “you ungrateful little brat,” he growls. “After everything we’ve given you, you think it’s okay to just eat what does not belong to you?” 

“I’m sorry,” Hope cried out as another harsh kick landed in her stomach. 

“You better be,” he sneered. She pushes herself up from the ground, holding in her pained groans as she does. He sends one harsh slap across her cheek before walking away. 

Hope takes a painful breath knowing that at least one of her ribs were broken. She determinedly pushes her way up the stairs to her small room at the end of the corridor where she sinks down on her bed, holding in her tears.

“You okay?” Harry asked from the door staring at the red mark on her cheek that will grow into a bruise. Hope manages a small smile, “I'll be okay.” 

July 7th 1992 

Several days after the incident that left Hope with a broken rib and red cheek, bruises formed across her jaw and ribs. There was a dark bruise on her left cheek bone and a massive bruise across her left side. It was painful for her to walk but she pushed through it, like she usually did. 

Harry was still anxious as he still hadn’t heard from his friends yet. Hope did her best to reassure him but nothing helped. He had become convinced that they had simply forgotten about him. 

“Hope?” Harry began as the two siblings sat in Hope’s room reading two of the books Hope had managed to hide when Vernon and Petunia locked all of their ‘magical’ items under the stairs. “What do think our lives would have been like if Mum and Dad were still alive?”

Hope looks up sighing, “better than they are now. It would probably be just as complicated as it is now but it would be better,” she replied after some thought. If her parents were alive chances are, all of their friends would be here too. The marauders would be together. That would have been fun. She can’t help but wonder how her Dad would react to all of the stuff she’s done. He’d probably be proud of all of the pranks, probably pass on some tips too. 

“I wish they were here,” Harry said sadly. 

“Me too.”


	2. 02

July 31st 1992

"Happy birthday, Harry," Hope said to her brother as they descended down the stairs towards the kitchen for breakfast. "Thank you," he muttered in reply, still tired.

The siblings joined the rest of the household at the table for breakfast and not even fifteen minutes later an argument broke out over the table, once again. As it turns out Vernon had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud hooting noise coming from Harry's room.

"Third time this week," Uncle Vernon roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl then it'll have to go!"

Once again Harry tried to explain, "she's bored. She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night...."

"Do I look stupid?" Uncle Vernon snarled. Hope wanted to say 'yes' but she bit her tongue knowing it would just get her into a lot of trouble. "I know what'll happen if that owl's let out."

He exchanged dark looks with his wife as Harry tried to argue back. His voice was drowned out by Dudley's loud whining. "I want more bacon!"

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," Aunt Petunia told her son, her misty eyes turning on her massive son. "We must feed you up while we've got the chance ...I don't like the sound of that school food...."

"Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings," Uncle Vernon said, heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you son?"

"Clearly," Hope muttered quietly to her brother causing him to grin briefly.

Dudley, who was so large his fat drooped over the chairs, turned to Hope grinning, "pass the frying pan."

"You've forgot the magic word," she replied irritably. Not even a second later she realises what she had said and sighs closing her eyes. The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was incredible and highly amusing to Hope. Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash and shook the whole kitchen, Mrs Dursley gave out a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth, Mr Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples.

"I meant please," Hope corrects quickly while Harry keeps his head down. "I didn't mean -"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SAYING THE M WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"

"But I -"

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!"

"I wasn't -"

"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"

Hope clasped her lips together knowing that they won't listen to anything she has to say. She then zoned out as they went over their dinner arrangements and roles for when the Masons came over. It wasn't long before she and Harry were told to stay out of the way so Aunt Petunia could clean the house, so they escaped to the back garden.

Hope gazed miserably into the hedge opposite her while Dudley came out to tease Harry about his birthday.

"Why're you staring at that hedge?" Dudley asked bringing Hope out of her thoughts.

"I'm trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire," Hope said bluntly. Dudley stumbles backward, a look of panic plastered across his face.

"Hocus Pocus," Hope bit out fiercely. "Squiggly wiggly...."

"MUUUUUMMMM," Dudley howleed. "MUUUUM. Hope's doing you know what!"

Hope had paid dearly for her moment of fun. As neither Dudley nor the hedge were hurt in any way, Aunt Petunia knew that Hope hadn't done any magic. But Aunt Petunia still hit her in the face with a pan and pushed her into the kitchen counter, breaking another rib and probably leaving another bruise on her face.

Eventually Hope and Harry had done all of the work their Aunt Petunia had set them to keep out of trouble. When they were done Aunt Petunia shoved a slice of bread and a measly slice of cheese at them, telling them to hurry up and get up stairs. As they reached the top of the stairs Uncle Vernon was welcoming the guests into the house. They both sighed in relief knowing that it would not have been good if they'd been caught. They tip toed as to not make any noise and quietly entered Harry's bedroom where they found they were not the only ones in there.


	3. 03

July 31st 1992

The two siblings managed not to shout out upon realising they weren’t the only ones in the room, but they were close. A creature Hope recognised to be a house elf was standing on Harry’s bed. “Er ...Hello,” Harry said nervously while Hope stares at the elf wondering why it was here.

“Harry Potter!” it squeaks out. “So long has Dobby wanted to meet you both, sir, madam ...Such an honour it is….”

“Who are you?” Hope asked the elf still not knowing why he was here.

“Dobby. Dobby the house-elf,” he answered looking to Hope.

“Not to be rude or anything…” Harry spoke. “But this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom.”

“Yes, sir. Dobby understands,” the elf begins. “It's just that Dobby has come to tell you… It is difficult, sir. Dobby wonders where to begin.”

“Why don't you sit down?” Harry asked trying to get to the point but also keep the elf calm. Hope winces knowing that it could cause a bit of a scene.

“Sit down? Sit down?” Dobby repeats getting louder causing Hope to sigh loudly.

“Dobby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything….” Harry panicked.

“Offend Dobby? Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir ...but never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard, like an equal.”

Hope tries to hush the house elf as she ushers it towards Harry’s bed. Dobby manages to control himself, not letting the water drip from his eyes.

“You can't have met many decent wizards then,” Harry said, trying to be comforting.

Dobby shook his head. Hope sighed irritated, knowing what was about to happen. Without warning, Dobby jumps up and starts banging his head against the window. “Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!” he yelled.

“Stop, Dobby. Dobby, shush. Dobby, please, stop,” Hope called out trying to get him to stop knowing that if her Aunt and Uncle heard them they would be in big trouble.

“Dobby had to punish himself,” Dobby explains finally stopping banging his head. “Dobby almost spoke ill of his family.”

“Your family?” Hope asks, wondering which family he came from.

“The wizard family Dobby serves. Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here….” he trails off. “But Dobby had to come. Dobby has to protect Harry Potter. To warn him. Harry Potter must not go back ... to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. There is a plot, a plot to make most terrible things happen.”

Even though it doesn’t answer her original question of which family he came from, his answer immediately catches her attention. “What terrible things? Who's plotting them?”

“Can't say.”

“Okay, I understand. You can't say,” she replies before it sends Dobby into one of his ‘moments’.

Hope huffs knowing they weren’t going to get much out of Dobby. She steps back and allows Harry to continue questioning the elf. When Dobby admits he had been keeping Harry’s letters from his friends, Hope sends him an ‘I told you so’ look.

“Shit,” she mutters when Dobby darts out of the bedroom door. “Stay here,” she mutters to Harry before following the elf down the stairs. She looks around before heading to the kitchen, dreading what was about to happen. Her Aunt’s masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. Dobby crouched on top of the cupboard in the corner.

“No,” Hope whispered. “Please ...they'll kill us….”

“Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts.”

Dobby gave Hope a tragic look. The pudding fell, Hope’s heart stopped. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished.

Shrill screams echoed through the house. Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen just in time to see Hope trying to make her escape, but it was too late. Her Uncle ushered the Masons back into the dining room after promising to flay Hope within an inch of her life.

Despite what had happened Vernon might have still been able to make a deal. But that was before the owl arrived.

Aunt Petunia was just handing round a box of after-dinner mints when a huge barn owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs Mason’s head and swooped out again. Hope closed her eyes grimacing. Mrs Mason screamed and ran out of the house, shouting about lunatics.

Hope stood in the kitchen gripping the bench for support as Uncle Vernon advanced on her with an all too familiar demonic glint in his eyes. “Go on - read it,” he hissed evilly. Hope took it knowing exactly what it was.

She read out the letter. The evil glint in her Uncle’s eyes grew more and more as she read. When she was done she looked up from the letter and gulped.

“You didn’t tell us you weren’t allowed to use magic outside of school,” Uncle Vernon stated, a mad gleam in his eye. “Forgot to mention it ...slipped your mind, I dare say….”

He was bearing down on the girl with his teeth bared. “Well, I've got news for you, girl ...I'm locking you and your brother up ...you're never going back to that school ...never ...and if you try and magic yourselves out - they’ll expel you!”

Laughing like a maniac, he dragged Hope up stairs. Harry gasped in fear and shut his door when he saw them. When they were near her bedroom door her uncle wrapped his hands around her neck and pushed her against the wall, cutting off her air supply. He repeatedly banged her head against the wall before throwing her into her room. She landed on the floor with a thud, he sent one last kick to her body causing pain to radiate from her already broken ribs. When he slammed the door she pushed herself up rubbing her neck that would, without a doubt, be covered with one large bruise in a few days.

She immediately grabbed some paper and a pen, she wrote her letter as quickly as she could before quietly opening her window. She reached for a hair grip that was laying on the bedside table and picked at the lock that was keeping her owl in its cage. Soon she had released her owl out into the night with her letter and quickly waited for a response.


	4. 04

August 1st 1992

Hope had stayed up most of the night waiting for her owl to return not wanting to risk her Aunt or Uncle hearing any tapping on the window. At about 2am she had received her reply. Hope quickly took the letter before putting her owl back in its cage and locking the door again, just in case anyone noticed she had opened the cage. She ripped open the letter and smiled when she finished reading it. The letter was hidden under her pillow as she rolled over in her bed and finally went to sleep.

In the morning her Uncle paid someone to fit bars on her window so she couldn’t escape. Harry was moved into her room, for her Aunt and Uncle’s convenience of course. Their Uncle himself fitted a cat flap to pass food into the locked room and they were only allowed out to use the bathroom in the morning then evening.

“Are you okay,” Harry asked, eyeing the bruise wrapped around his sister's neck.

“I’ll be fine,” she replied, her voice croaking at the pain in her throat when she spoke.

August 4th 1992

“Would you relax? It’s going to be fine,” Hope told her brother as he paces the room while she sits on her bed.

“Is it? They won’t let us go back and we can’t use magic because we’ll be expelled from school,” he rants worried about having to stay in the house for however long they’ll keep him. Just as Hope opens her mouth to speak the bars on her window rattle and she lets a smile take over her mouth. Outside the window were three distinct red heads.

“Ron!” Harry breathed as Hope creeps to the window pushing it up so they could talk. “Ron, how did you….”

Hope smirked at Harry’s shocked face when he noticed that Ron was leaning out of the back window of an old blue car which was parked mid air.

“What’s been going on?” Ron asks. “Why haven’t you been answering my letters? I’ve asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you’ve got an official warning for using magic in front of muggles….”

“It wasn’t us - and how did he know?”

“He works for the Ministry,” Ron replied. “You know we’re not supposed to do spells outside of school -”

“It wasn’t us ...look we’ll explain later, it’s a bit of a long story,” Hope interjects.

“Tie that around the bars,” Fred said, throwing Harry a rope.

“If the Dursleys wake up we’re dead,” Harry replied as he ties the rope to one of the bars.

“Don’t worry,” Fred told him, “and stand back.”

The car engine revved. Seconds later the bars were dangling from the car, Ron pulled them up while Hope and Harry listened for any noise from the Dursleys.

“Get in,” Ron called.

“But all of our stuff….”

“Where is it?”

“Locked in the cupboard under the stairs,” Hope replied.

“No problem,” George said from the passenger seat. “Out of the way, Harry.”

The twins climbed carefully through the window into the room. It was only then that they noticed the big purple bruise on Hope's neck. The two shared a look yet didn’t say anything knowing that now wasn’t the time to talk about it. George headed to the door pulling out a hair grip and began picking the lock while Hope did the same on the cage her owl was in. The cage door popped open and the owl flew out resting on the car.

“A lot of wizards think it’s a waste of time, knowing this sort of muggle trick,” Fred commented, “but we feel they’re skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow.”

There was a small click and the door swung open.

“So - we’ll get your stuff - you two grab anything you need from her and hand it out to Ron,” George whispers.

“Watch out for the bottom stair, it creaks,” Hope whispers back. Harry and Hope dashed around grabbing anything they needed from their room and passing it out to Ron.

“Shit,” Hope muttered when she hears Uncle Vernon cough.

Finally, the twins made it back with Harry and Hope’s stuff. They threw the stuff into the car. Fred climbed back in the car followed by George, Hope and Harry. Suddenly there was a loud screech.

“THAT RUDDY OWL.”

“Hedwig!”

Harry climbed back into the room. He snatched up Hedwig’s cage just as the landing light flicked on. Hope grabbed the cage, whistling to get her own owl in the car. In a split second Uncle Vernon slammed open the door and dived at Harry grabbing his ankle. The other occupants of the car pulled Harry.

“THEY’RE GETTING AWAY!”

With one last tug Harry’s leg slid out of Uncle Vernon’s grip. As soon as Harry was in the car and the door was shut, the car shot off.

“See you next Summer!” Hope yelled as they drove away. The Weasleys and Harry’s laughter filled the car.

“Let Hedwig out,” Hope said as she picked the lock on the cage. “They can fly behind us. They’ve barely been able to stretch their wings.”

As they flew, Hope and Harry told the story of Dobby and what’s been going on over the summer, leaving out the clear violence towards Hope. They’d get to that later.


	5. 05

August 5th 1992

It was the early hours of the morning that they arrived back at the Burrow. "It's not much," Ron said as the car parks near a rundown garage.

"It's brilliant," Harry replies thinking of Privet Drive. They got out of the car and it was then that Hope was consumed in a hug. Cassie had been waiting for them to get back for a while now. She glances at the bruise on Hope's neck and the faded one on her cheek yet, like the twins, didn't say anything.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," Fred began, "and we'll wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then Ron, you'll come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and Hope and no one need ever know we flew the car."

"Right," Ron replies, "come on Harry, I sle...."

Ron's face pales, his eyes fixed on the woman marching towards them. "Fuck, well there goes that plan," Cassie mutters as Molly Weasley gets closer.

"Where have you been?" she screams, only glancing sadly at Hope. "Harry, Hope, how wonderful to see you, dears. Beds empty. No note. Car gone. You could have died. You could have been seen. Of course, I don't blame you, Harry, Hope."

"They were starving them, Mum. There were bars on their window," Ron replied quietly.

"Well, you best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley."

Hope and Cassie share a slightly amused glance. "Is my Mum up yet?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, she is. She's upstairs," Molly replied kindly. Cassie takes Hope's hand, dragging her upstairs.

"Mum?" she calls out.

"In here."

"Mum, look who's here," Cassie said as they entered a small room just up the stairs. Astrid turns around and smiles seeing Hope, she doesn't let her eyes linger on the bruises though she can feel the anger bubbling up at the thought of someone hurting her Goddaughter.

Astrid hugs Hope while Cassie goes back down stairs. Hope sits on the bed as Astrid sits on a chair facing the young girl. "You want to tell me what happened?" Astrid asks softly. Hope's hand softly touches her neck letting out a sigh.

Hope tells her everything that has happened. She tells her about Dobby, her Uncle's temper and everything he has ever done to her in the past. By the end Hope has tears falling down her face as Astrid sits by her side allowing the girl to cuddle into her side.

August 10th 1992

"We were in Diagon Alley the other week, heard some people talking about the war. Grim stories," George comments as he, Fred, Hope and Cassie sit in the Twins' room.

"Say Cassie, your Mum was around back then, obviously. What was she doing during the war?" Fred asks curiously.

"Well, she fought in the war I guess. Joined the fight as soon as she left school," Cassie replied with a shrug.

"Bet she's got some stories," George comments.

"Yeah, she does but she doesn't really like talking about those days that much," Cassie replied remembering how hard it is for her mother to speak of the war days.

"Well, didn't think she would anyway. Probably seen lots of pretty bad things," Hope added thoughtfully. The twins hum in agreement remembering how their own parents don't like to speak about it either.

[][][][][]

"Whatcha doing Mum," Cassie asked when her and Hope spot Astrid sitting in her room looking through, what looked like, a book.

Astrid looks up at the sound of her daughters voice. "Looking through some old photos," she replies nodding towards the photo album on her lap. Cassie and Hope walk over, sitting on either side of her.

"Is that you?" Hope asked looking at one of the photos. Astrid smiles softly and nods, the photo was of Astrid laughing at something while she was wearing nothing but a long shirt that definitely did not belong to her. She remembers that day like it was yesterday, it was one of the last days her and Sirius spent with James and Lily before they went into hiding.

"Can you tell us a story? One from when you were at school?" Cassie asked as she loves her mother's stories especially when they give her new ideas for pranks or jokes. Astrid smiled softly at the girls, "sure."

The three of them get comfortable with the two younger girls leaning into Astrid's side as Astrid begins her stories.


	6. 06

August 18th 1992

“Letters from school,” Mr Weasley said, passing out the identical envelopes. “Harry, Hope, yours are here too.”

All of the children went quiet as they read their letters. Fred had just finished reading his when he peers over at Harry’s letter. “You’ve been told to get all of Lockhart’s books, too?” he commented. “The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan - bet it’s a witch.”

Astrid smiles amused knowing exactly who the new teacher was. She knows that they won’t like it but what else was to be expected, the position was cursed.

“That lot won’t come cheap,” George commented, with a quick glance at his parents. “Lockhart’s books are really expensive….”

“Well, we’ll manage,” Molly replied, sharing a worried look with Arthur. Cassie and Astrid share a look, they’ve offered to help them out but Molly and Arthur always refuse, they don’t like borrowing off other people even when they need it, they always feel bad about it. “I expect we’ll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny’s things second-hand.”

“Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?” Harry asks Ginny.

She nods as she blushes, her face almost matching her hair. Cassie, Hope and Astrid, being the only ones that saw, smirk at the sight knowing that the young girl has a bit of a crush on Harry.

[][][][][]

After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hope, Cassie, Fred and George were all climbing up a hill which lead to a small paddock that the Weasleys owned. As long as they didn’t fly too high they could practice Quidditch out there.

“Wish I knew what he was up to,” Fred complained with a frown as they discussed what Percy could be up to as they had only really seen him at meal-times. “He’s not himself. His exam results came the other day, twelve O.W.Ls and he’s hardly gloated at all.”

“Ordinary Wizarding Levels,” Hope explained, seeing her brother's puzzled face.

“Bill got twelve, too. If we’re not careful, we’ll have another Head Boy in the family. I don’t think I could stand the shame,” George commented. Cassie snorts knowing the Twins would never have made Head Boy. Neither her nor Hope definitely wouldn’t make Head Girl.

Bill was the oldest Weasley brother. He and Charlie had already left Hogwarts. Charlie was in Romania studying dragons while Bill was in Egypt working for Gringotts. Unlike Cassie, Hope had only met the two a handful of times since they were usually away when she was there.

“Dunno how Mum and Dad are going to afford all our school stuff this year,” George mentions. “Five sets of Lockhart books! And Ginny needs robes and a want and everything else.”

“You know my Mum wouldn’t mind helping get them all,” Cassie reminded him.

“Yeah, but you know Mum and Dad. They don’t like to borrow money,” George replied.

“Yeah, we know,” Cassie sighs. “I think I might start hiding coins in their pockets. They’d have no choice but to take it.”

Fred snorts amused, “they’d know. They always know. They’d give it back.”

August 19th 1992

After an early morning wake up, the group had arrived in Diagon Alley. All but Harry. As it turns out he’d ended up in Knockturn Alley. Definitely not the best place to end up. Thankfully he came back in one piece.

“Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?” Harry asked as the group climb the steps of Gringotts bank. “Malfoy and his father.”

“Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?” Arthur Weasley asked sharply.

“No, he was selling.”

“So he’s worried,” Arthur replied with grim satisfaction. “Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something….”

“You be careful, Arthur,” Molly told him sharply as they entered the bank. “That family’s trouble, don’t go biting off more than you can chew.”

“So you don’t think I’m a match for Lucius Malfoy?” Arthur said before he was distracted by the sight of Hermione’s parents who were standing nervously at the counter. Hope and Cassie share an amused smile as Arthur gets excited over the two muggles.

“Can you imagine what he’d be like if he spent a few hours in the Muggle world?” Hope asked amused. Cassie and the twins snorted a laugh knowing that he would most likely act like an excited child on christmas day.

[][][][][]

Shortly after getting some money from the vault at Gringotts, the group split up. Cassie, Hope, the twins and Astrid all went off together. It was about an hour later before they all headed for Flourish and Blotts, which was extremely busy for once. The crowd was spilling out onto the streets as people tried to push their way in through the door. The group shared a look after seeing the banner announcing Gilderoy Lockhart’s book signing. They slowly pushed their way into the store with a huff. Inside they found Hermione, Ron and Harry waiting with the rest of the Weasley’s.

“Bloody hell. I don’t think I've seen this place so busy,” Cassie commented looking around the packed store as they waited.

Finally Lockhart appeared as the photographer rudely pushed Ron out of the way to take a picture. Ron mumbled irritatedly at the photographer. Lockhart heard him. He looked up, he saw Ron - and then he saw Harry. He stared before leaping up to his feet causing Hope to take a step behind the twins. “It can’t be Harry Potter?”

The crowd parted as they whispered excitedly. Lockhart dove forward seizing Harry’s arm and pulling him to the front. Smoke exploded in the faces of the others. “I should feel sorry for him,” Hope comments, amused as they watch Harry at the front with Lockhart. “I don’t. It’s too funny.” 

Astrid and Cassie snort at the confession. The Potters were famous, especially Harry. There was no avoiding this, it was bound to happen at some point.

Soon enough Harry was released from Lockhart’s grip, but only after Lockhart had announced that he was becoming the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and giving Harry his school books for free. The books he gave to Ginny and bought his own. Astrid and Hope couldn’t help but smile at his kindness.

“Bet you loved that, didn’t you, Potter?” a voice calls, a voice that Harry, Hope and Cassie recognise all too well. They all turn to see Draco Malfoy behind them. “Famous Harry Potter,” he sneers. “Can’t even go into a bookshop without making the front page.”

Cassie and Hope exchange a look, rolling their eyes. They found Draco’s taunting annoying and pathetic. Astrid shook her head silently, thinking about how familiar Draco’s attitude was. He certainly was Lucius’ son.

“Leave him alone, he didn’t want all that,” Ginny blurts out in defense causing Astrid to look at her surprised. Ginny hadn’t quite been able to talk in front of Harry until now.

“Look, Potter,” Draco drawled out snarkily. “You've got yourself a girlfriend.”

“Now, now, Draco, play nicely,” the voice of Lucius Malfoy drawls. “Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last,” he adds with a small smirk. “Forgive me. Your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you.”

“Voldemort killed my parents,” Harry replied bluntly, making Hope smile as she takes a step forward, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. “He was nothing more than a murderer.”

“You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish.”

“Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself,” Hermione pipes up smartly.

“And you must be Miss Granger,” the older Malfoy spits out. “Yes, Draco has told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles, aren't they?” Without waiting for an answer his eyes move onto the sea of redheaded children. “Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions...tatty, secondhand book. You must be the Weasleys.”

“Lucius, must you always be such a prat?” Astrid steps in just as Arthur and Molly reappear from wherever they’d been.

“Astrid,” he spits distastefully as his eyes glance around. “You must be Cassandra.”

Cassie rolls her eyes not giving Lucius the satisfaction of seeing her anger.

“Lucius, creating trouble as always?” a voice calls from behind the Malfoy’s. Astrid’s eyes flicker to see someone she had once known a long time ago.

“Cassiopeia, it’s been a while,” Lucius replies in a much less hostile tone.

“That it has,” she replies before ushering the Malfoy’s towards the door. The two blondes leave but not before sending a nasty glare towards the group. Astrid nods subtly in greeting when Cassiopeia and a younger girl, her daughter, Ophelia walk past them.

Cassiopeia Johnson, previously Cassiopeia Black, twin sister to Sirius Black had not been seen in quite some time by Astrid. It had been years. Her and Sirius may have been twins but they certainly did not get along, just like most of the Black family, she had been a Slytherin and a faithful servant to the Dark Lord. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out why they did not get along.


	7. 07

September 1st 1992

Finally the Summer had come to an end, Astrid had left a few days prior leaving Cassie with the Weasleys. So now they were all hurrying through the busy Kings Cross station, almost late. Once they reached the wall between platforms 9 and 10, they hurried through the barrier. Percy went first, then Cassie and Hope, Arthur and the twins went next and finally Molly escorted Ginny through. That left Harry and Ron on the other side.

Everyone was in such a hurry to get off the train that they did not notice that Harry and Ron had not made it onto the platform.

On the train Hope, Cassie and the twins settle into their usual seats. “Ready for fourth year?” Cassie asked.

“Of course….” Fred replied.

“Can’t wait to see what we get up to this year,” George finishes with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hope and Cassie chuckle lightly causing George to smile widely in the girls’ direction.

“I’m interested to see what trouble Harry, Ron and Hermione get themselves into this year,” Hope comments knowing something will happen, last year was only the beginning.

“Hmm, who knows?” Cassie replies staring out of the window. It wasn’t long before they were joined by their other friends, Angelina and Lee.

“Did you do that essay that Snape set for over the summer?” Angelina asked. The other occupants of the compartment freeze muttering curses under their breath.

“Nope,” they all answer at the same time. Angelina sighs in relief, “Oh good. I thought I was the only one.”

They all burst out laughing knowing full well that they were going to get into a lot of trouble, especially Hope and Cassie given how much Snape dislikes the two girls.

[][][][][]

“Ahh, finally. We’re back,” Hope exclaimed excitedly as they passed through the doors of the great hall and headed towards their table.

As the last of the students sit down Dumbledore quiets everyone down and the sorting hat begins singing the Hogwarts song. After that, like every year McGonagall leads the new first years towards the front where Astrid is waiting.

During the whole ceremony no one noticed that Harry and Ron weren’t there, they were too busy catching up with friends and having fun. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had flown into the whomping willow tree and lost Arthur’s car.

September 2nd 1992

“Did you hear that Howler this morning? Mum sounded so pissed off,” George commented as he and Cassie walk back to their common room. Molly had sent Ron a Howler, yelling at him about the car and how Ron and Harry had been irresponsible and reckless.

“Yeah,” Cassie replied with a chuckle. “Ron’s in for it when he goes home.”

“Which will be a fresh change since it’s usually Fred and I that gets yelled at when we go home,” he comments with a smile. Cassie glances up at him with a smile, she lets out a chuckle as she links arms with him as they near the common room.

As they enter the common room they find Hope and Fred already waiting for them. Upon seeing the two enter the common room, Hope and Fred share a look noticing their linked arms. They weren’t blind, they knew that George and Cassie liked each other as more than friends, they just hadn’t realised it yet. That meant that Fred and Hope had to be the ones that made them realise, no matter how long it took.

The four sat for a few hours catching up on work that should have been done during the summer but wasn’t. Of course they didn’t finish it, they had gotten distracted and have been talking about random things for the last hour.

Fred looks up at Cassie just remembering something, “Cassie, i’ve been meaning to ask, who was that Slytherin girl you were talking to earlier. I didn’t think you knew or talked to anyone in Slytherin.”

Cassie looks at him confused before realising he had seen her, she just hoped no one else had and weren’t going to ask questions. “Oh, that was….” she trails off wondering what to tell them, they had no idea about her family, who her father was. “That was my cousin, Ophelia.”

“I didn’t know you had any other cousins except Aaron,” George comments confused.

“Well, her mother, Cassiopeia, was my father’s sister,” she told them hoping that they wouldn’t make the connection to her father. All they knew of her father was that he was dead, that was what she told them, it was easier that way.

When Astrid had started working at the school most people knew her as Sirius Black’s wife, it was just after the war so everyone was talking about it. Eventually, over time, people stopped talking about it so publically, now it was just rumours that rarely came up. And so the twins don’t know, not yet anyway.

After that the twins don’t say anything more about it, they know that she doesn’t like talking about her father or the rest of her family much.


	8. 08

September 5th 1992

It was Saturday. They had made it to the weekend and the four of them couldn’t be more thankful. The only problem was that Oliver wood had woken them bright and early so they could practice Quidditch. For that they silently plotted his demise.

Hope looked up, barely awake just in time to see Harry enter the changing rooms. Fred and George were sitting, puffy-eyed, next to Cassie, who seemed to be nodding off against the wall behind her.

“There you are, Harry, what kept you?” Wood asked briskly. “Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the pitch, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training programme, which I really think will make all the difference….”

Wood held up a large diagram of a Quidditch pitch, on which many lines, arrows and crosses in different colour inks. He took out his wand, tapped the board and the arrows began to wiggle over the diagram. As Wood launched into a speech about his new tactics, Fred’s head dropped right onto Cassie’s shoulder and he began to snore.

The first board took about twenty minutes to explain, but there was another board under that, and a third under that one. Wood droned on and on for what seemed like forever.

“So,” Wood stated. “Is that clear? Any questions?”

“I’ve got a question,” Cassie said as she woke with a start. “Why couldn’t you have told us all of this yesterday when we were all awake?”

Wood was not happy.

“Now, listen here, you lot,” he said, glowering at them all, “we should have won the Quidditch Cup last year. We’re easily the best team. But unfortunately, owing to circumstances beyond our control….” He took a moment to regain control of himself, the defeat clearly still torturing him.

“So, this year, we will train harder than ever before ...ok, let’s go and put our new theories into practice.”

The tired team made their way out onto the pitch, they had been in there so long that the sun had fully risen, as it was barely up when they were woke up this morning. Up in the stands were Ron and Hermione along with first year, Colin Creevey, who had developed an obsession with Harry.

“How long have been in there?” Hope asked as they mount their brooms. “It feels as though it’s been hours.”

“Merlin knows. For all we know it’s been days,” Cassie replied sarcastically as they kick off from the ground. Cassie and Hope race around the pitch, racing with Fred and George, soon joined by Harry.

“What’s that funny clicking noise?” Fred called as they hurtle around the corner. Up in the stands Colin was in one of the highest seats, clicking picture after picture. He spots Harry and calls for him to look his way.

“Who’s that,” Fred asked.

“No idea,” Harry lied as he gets faster to get away from Colin.

“What’s going on?” Wood asked, frowning, as he skimmed through the air towards them. “Why’s that first-year taking pictures? I don’t like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training programme.”

“He’s in Gryffindor,” Harry informed him quickly.

“And the Slytherin’s don’t need a spy,” George commented.

“What makes you say that?” Wood asked testily.

“Because they’re here in person,” Hope replied, pointing at the Slytherin team walking onto the pitch.

“I don’t believe it!” Wood hisses in outrage. “I booked the pitch for today! We’ll see about this!”

Hope, Cassie, the twins and Harry followed Wood to the ground as he angrily shot off towards them. “Flint!” Wood yelled. “This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!”

“Plenty of room for all of us, Wood,” Marcus Flint said with a smirk.

“But I booked the pitch!” Wood spits with rage. “I booked it!”

“Ah,” Flint replies, “but i’ve got a specially signed note from Professor Snape. I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch pitch, owing to the need to train their new seeker.”

“You’ve got a new Seeker?” Wood asked, distracted. “Where?”

From behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy with a smirk planted firmly on his pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy. Flint went on to brag about how Draco’s father had bought the whole team the newest brooms going. It was at that point Ron and Hermione came down from the stands to see what was going. The Slytherins were howling with laughter at one of Draco’s comments when Hermione spoke.

“At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in,” she said sharply. “They got in on pure talent.”

Cassie and Hope snort, amused by the comment, even more when they saw the smug look on Draco’s face flicker. “No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood,” he spat.

At his words there was an instant uproar, Flint had to dive in front of Draco to stop Fred and George jumping on him. Ron angrily pulled out his wand ready to curse him but the curse backfired, hitting Ron in the stomach.

The Slytherins roared in laughter as slugs dribbled down Ron’s chin. Harry and Hermione pulled him up, “take him to Hagrid, he’s closest,” Cassie told them. “We’ll come with you.”

Cassie and Hope follow them down to Hagrid’s hut, leaving the Slytherin team laughing on the pitch. As they near Hagrid’s, Lockhart emerges from the hut causing them to duck behind a nearby bush. “It’s a simple matter if you know what you’re doing!” Lockhart was telling Hagrid loudly. “If you need help, you know where I am! I’ll let you have a copy of my book - I'm surprised you haven’t already got one. I’ll sign one tonight and send it over! Well, goodbye!” And he strode away towards the castle.

Once he was out of sight they pulled Ron towards the front door, knocking urgently. Hagrid appeared at once, looking quite grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was. “Bin wonderin’ when you’d come ter see me - come in, come in - thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again.”

Once inside Hagrid didn’t seem perturbed by Ron’s problem, which Harry hastily explained. “Better out than in,” Hagrid said cheerfully, plonking a large basin in front of him. “Get ‘em all up, Ron.”

“What did Lockhart want with you?” Hope asked curiously as she scratched Fang’s ears.

“Givin’ me advice on gettin’ kelpies out of a well,” Hagrid growled in reply. “Like I don’ know. An’ bangin’ on about some Banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle.”

“I think you’re being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best mad for the job -” Hermione tried to reason.

“He was the only man for the job,” Cassie explained knowing that it was the only option. Hagrid nods in agreement.

“An’ she means the on’y one. Gettin’ very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren’t too keen ter take it on, see. They’re startin’ ter think it’s jinxed. No one’s lasted long fer a while now. So tell me,” said Hagrid as he looks to Ron, “who was he tryin’ ter curse?”

“Malfoy called Hermione something. It must’ve been really bad, because everyone went mad,” Harry explains.

“It was bad,” Hope states.

“Malfoy called her a ‘Mudblood’,” Cassie finishes, both girls wearing a look of distaste and anger whilst Ron continues throwing up.

“He didn’t!” Hagrid growled in anger.

“He did,” she replied. “But I don’t know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course….”

“It’s about the most insulting thing he could think of,” Cassie explains. “Mudblood’s a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born. There are some wizards - like Malfoy’s family - who think they’re better than everyone else because they’re what people call pure-blood.”

Finally Ron comes up for some air finishing for Cassie, “the rest of us know it doesn’t make any difference at all. Look at Neville Longbottom - he’s pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up.”

“An’ they haven’t invented a spell our Hermione can’t do,” Hagrid added proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of red.

“It’s a disgusting thing to call someone,” Hope added. “Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It’s mad. Most wizards these days are half blood anyway. If we hadn’t married Muggles we’d have died out.”

“We’d best go, my Mum wanted to see us today,” Cassie said as she and Hope stand up. “See you later, Hagrid.”

“See yer.”


	9. 09

September 12th 1992

“Why do I get the feeling this years going to be worse than last year?” Cassie asked as her, her mother and Hope sat in Astrid’s office. It was pretty late and the two younger girls shouldn’t be out of their dorm rooms but they wanted to see Astrid and, lets face it, this wasn’t the first time they’d been out of bed after hours.

“Probably will be. I have a bad feeling about this year,” Hope commented knowing that her ‘feelings’ often paid off. “In other news, have you heard about Lucius Malfoy buying off the Slytherin Quidditch team so they’d let Draco on the team?” she asked Astrid since they hadn’t really had time to talk much in the last few days.

Astrid snorts, “I've heard. I also heard about that incident on the pitch the other day.”

“Yeah, I can see the similarities between him and his father,” Cassie comments. “I’ve been meaning to ask, I know you talk to Ophelia but when was the last time you talked to Cassiopeia?”

“Cassiopeia? It’s been a while. I mean we spent years on opposite sides of the war and we pretty much hated each other so we don’t necessarily get along that well but we’re civil with each other. I think I spoke to her last year, maybe?”

“Do you really think she’s changed her opinions on everything, changed sides, I mean?” Cassie asked in curiosity.

“I don’t know. It seems like she has but even then, who knows, maybe it’s all just a front so she doesn’t get into any trouble.”

After the war, like many others Cassiopeia claimed to have been under force when she fought for Voldemort. She renounced her old beliefs and claimed she was sorry for all of the damage she had afflicted. But then, no one could really tell if she was being honest. Astrid didn’t know if she trusted her completely so she kept her distance, but she wouldn’t deny herself a chance to know her nieces, they hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Doesn’t Ophelia’s younger sisters, the twins, Grace and Jasmine, start their first year here pretty soon?” Hope asked knowing that Cassiopeia had two more children.

“Yeah ...in about two years, I think.”

“Speaking of family members, have you spoken to Aaron anymore?” Cassie asked.

“Not really,” Astrid replied. “My father and brother would throw a fit if they knew he’d been talking to me.”

“I never really understood why they were so angry at you. I mean it’s not like it was your fault,” Hope commented referring to how they practically shunned Astrid and Cassie for something that was out of their control.

“In their eyes I shared the blame and somehow they’ve found a way to blame Cassie too.”

Hope and Cassie scoff, it was ridiculous how they blamed them for what Sirius did. Cassie was a child at the time.

October 13th 1992

“Come on we have to go,” Hope said, ushering Cassie and the twins down the corridor. “We don’t want to be late. Snape would kill us.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t already,” Fred commented as they make their way to their detention. They had set off a series of pranks, mostly on Snape, which had landed themselves in detention. In their opinion it was definitely worth it.

When they reached Snape’s classroom they found him waiting outside with a stern, unamused expression planted on his face. “Come,” he snaps walking towards a storage cupboard. “These shelves need organising. No magic.”

He simply opens the door allowing them into the messy room. Cassie sighs knowing that it’s going to be a long night.

About two hours later the four are still nowhere near finished. “How long is this going to take?” Cassie groans as she moves a box onto a shelf that George is cleaning. George chuckles as Cassie leans her head on his arm in exhaustion. He moves his arm wrapping it around her and pulls her into a hug. Cassie sighs as he rests his head on top of hers.

“We’re going to be here a while,” he commented as he looks down at one of his best friends. Meanwhile Fred and Hope watch from the other side of the room. They both share a knowing look watching the two.

[][][][][]

“Finally!” Cassie exclaimed as she dropped the last box into its place. It was now nearly midnight. They had been doing this for a good four hours and were finally finished. They four friends share a tired look as they leave the room and head to their common room. As soon as they reach the common room they part ways and head to their beds. Hope wanted to ask Cassie about her and George but she was too exhausted and collapsed straight into bed instead.


	10. 010

October 24th 1992

October had come quickly, the weather was horrendous, the rain had been bouncing off the windows and roof of the castle for days now. Unfortunately, and much to the dismay of Cassie, Hope and the twins, Oliver Wood still would not cancel their regular Quidditch practice. The team had spent the past three hours outside on the Quidditch pitch, all while Astrid watched from the window of the castle.

Though she could barely see them due to the distance, she could tell they were miserable. It was at times like this she remembered her days on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oliver Wood was very much like James Potter in the respect for their dedication to quidditch, because, just like Oliver, he did not care much for the weather. He once had them practicing during a mild snowstorm, they were out there for a good two hours before McGonagall came out and told them they had to come in before one of them froze to death.

Sirius would complain constantly about having to sit out in that weather for so long, even though he didn’t need to be there. He wasn’t on the team but he would be at almost every practice and every game, especially in the later years of their school life. If anyone asked him why, he said he was there to support his girl.

His girl.

Two words that brought Astrid a bittersweet feeling. She used to blush and shy away from the attention she would get when he called her that, but she loved it. She loved having everyone know that she was his. That, of course, all changed when Sirius was sent to Azkaban. Now, if someone referred to her as his girl, it was spat out like a deadly poison and she hated it.

Astrid smiled, turning her thoughts to her daughter as she watched the team finally run back up the path towards the castle. Cassandra was everything to her, she was the only family she had. Her father and brother wanted nothing to do with her so Cassie was the only one she had.

Three out of four of her best friends were gone. Two were dead and one was in prison. Though she still had Remus, in a way. No one had heard from him in years, not that Astrid could blame him. The war changed them. Remus had fallen into isolation, in the hopes of hiding from the world. Mostly to escape the hate that came from being a werewolf.

[][][][][]

“I’m gonna kill him,” Cassie hissed as she and Hope got changed out of their soaked clothes. “I’m actually going to kill him.”

“I’ll dig the grave,” Hope retorts as she lets her wet hair down. The two girls changed into some pyjamas. Cassie was wearing a tight blue vest top and leggings, while Hope wore a black, cropped t-shirt and grey shorts.

“Why does he insist on practicing in this weather?” Cassie practically growls, she had been in a bad mood all day and being made to practice in this weather hadn’t made her mood any better.

“To torture us?” Hope replied as they made their way down to the common room. Cassie snorts at her answer as they throw themselves down on couches. Second later the twins walk up behind the two girls, George leans down kissing Cassie on the cheek while Fred hugs hope from behind in greeting. The twins sit in the chairs opposite, sighing, relieved to be off their feet and in comfortable chairs.

“So have you girls been invited to Nearly Headless Nick’s 500th deathday party?” George asked.

“Yep,” both answer together.

“Will you still be helping us set up the Halloween pranks?” Fred asked before smiling teasingly. “I know how long it takes you two to get ready for events like this.”

The girls smile while playfully narrowing their eyes at him, “twat,” they both mutter.

“Of course we’re still helping,” they, once again, state together.

“You two sure you’re not twins or something,” George asked with an amused smile, referring to how they tend to speak at the same time and somehow know what the other is thinking, just like him and Fred.

Both girls chuckle at the question, they might as well be twins at this point. They’re best friends, sisters even. They tell each other everything and are always there for one another.

“Have the Golden Trio gotten into any more trouble?” Cassie asked, directing her question at Hope.

“Not yet.”

“Golden Trio?” George asked, slightly confused.

“Harry, Ron and Hermione. We’ve nicknamed them the Golden Trio,” Hope replied.

The twins tilt their heads, like they were contemplating the name. “It’s pretty fitting,” Fred muses while George nods in confirmation.


	11. 011

October 31st 1992

“Come on, lets go,” Hope insisted as she and Cassie passed Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was seven o’clock and they were heading to Nick’s Deathday party. The group of five passed by the great hall which was glittering invitingly with gold plates and candles, they walked straight past and headed for the dungeons.

The passageway leading to the Deathday party had been carefully lined with candles, though the effect was far from cheerful. Cassie and Hope shared a look, they already regret saying yes to coming to this. The temperature dropped dramatically as they got closer to the party.

“Is that supposed to be music?” Ron whispered when they heard what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping a blackboard.

Turning the corner they saw Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes. “My dear friends,” he speaks mournfully, “welcome, welcome...so pleased you could come.”

He swept off his hat and bowed them inside.

It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people who drifted on the crowded dance floor. Quickly the two girls split from the younger trio and found a quiet corner to stand in.

“Remind me. Why did we agree to come?” Cassie asked as they watch the ghosts drift around.

“Cause I would feel bad for saying no,” Hope replied. “Besides I thought this would take my mind off things.”

Cassie hummed in reply knowing that, given the time of year, she could use the distraction. Another year had passed. Another year without James and Lily.

“Fuck, Moaning Myrtle is heading this way,” Hope muttered as she spots the ghost who haunts the girls toilets on the first floor. She had been throwing a tantrum all year and flooding the toilets.

“Shit,” Cassie muttered.

“Myrtle,” Hope greets when the ghost is close enough, “how have you been doing?”

“Not so well. I’ve been having a bad time,” the ghost replied mournfully.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll get better,” Cassie told her. Myrtle sighs dramatically before drifting away. The two then watched as Peeves harassed the trio and then followed Myrtle out of the dungeon yelling ‘spotty’.

“Not a bad turn out,” they heard Nick say as they approached the trio who Nick was standing with. “The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent….it’s nearly time for my speech, I’d better go and warn the orchestra….”

However, at that very moment the orchestra stopped playing. They, and everyone else in the dungeon, fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a haunting horn sounded.

“Oh, here we go,” Nick spits out bitterly. Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly. Nick watched on with a sour look on his face.

The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted. A large ghost at the front, whose bearded head was under his arm, leapt down and raised his head up so he could see over the crowd. He drifts over to Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck.

“Nick,” he roars. “How are you? Head still hanging in there?”

He clapped Nick on the shoulder, almost sympathetically. Though it was more mocking than anything else.

“Welcome, Patrick,” Nick greets stiffly.

“Live ‘uns’,” Patrick gasps with a fake jump of astonishment when he spots Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cassie and Hope. When he jumped his head came right off causing the crowd to howl with laughter.

Patrick then proceeded to mock Nick and tease him about not being able to join the headless hunt. Nick was clearly fed up, he walked to the stage for his speech but the horsemen had just started a game of head hockey so no one really listened.

At some point during the speech Hope and Cassie slipped out of the room, heading for somewhere a lot warmer.

“Well that was eventful,” Hope snorts as they walk out of the dungeons.

“Yeah,” Cassie replies in agreement. “Let’s get somewhere warmer before my toes drop off.”


	12. 012

October 31st 1992

“You!” Argus Filch screams when he sees what has happened to his cat. “You! You’ve murdered my cat! You’ve killed her! I’ll kill you! I’ll -”

Dumbledore arrives on the scene, shortly followed by a number of other staff members, including Astrid. Quickly the headmaster detached Mrs Norris from the torch bracket. “Come with us, Argus,” he states referring to himself and Astrid. “You too, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger.”

Lockhart steps forward eagerly, “my office is nearest, Headmaster - just upstairs - please feel free -”

“Thank you, Gilderoy,” Astrid speaks up. The silent crowd parted to let them pass. An excited Lockhart followed after them, along with McGonagall and Snape.

The group made their way to Lockhart’s office where Dumbledore set Mrs Norris down on the table where the group of adults inspected her. McGonagall and Dumbledore were bent down close to her face while Lockhart made suggestions, Snape tried to keep a smile off his face and Astrid simply observed.

Lockhart’s heartless comments were punctuated by Filch’s sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs Norris. When Dumbledore began muttering spells and nothing happened, Astrid looked closer at the cat. She glanced at the Headmaster, their eyes meeting as if confirming with each other.

“She’s not dead,” Astrid said as she moved to stand next to the trio who were sitting on the chairs out of the light. “Unfortunately.”

The trio smirk at the comment that no one else heard.

“Not dead?” Filch chokes. “But why’s she all - all stiff and frozen?”

“She’s been petrified,” Astrid speaks again before Dumbledore takes over. In this moment McGonagall looks at her, proud that she was able to figure it out without anyone saying anything. The old professor was always proud when one of her former students showed how much they’ve learnt and how far they’ve come.

“But how, I cannot say….” Dumbledore tells him.

“Ask him!” Filch shrieks, pointing at Harry.

“No second-year could have done this,” Dumbledore speaks. “It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced -”

“He did it, he did it!” Filch spits. “You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found - in my office - he knows I'm a - i’m a - he knows I'm a Squib!”

“I never touched Mrs Norris,” Harry speaks up. “And I don’t even know what a Squib is.”

“Rubbish!” Filch argues. “He saw my Kwikspell letter!”

“If I might speak, Headmaster,” Snape spoke up from the shadows. “Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Astrid rolled her eyes knowing that there was a ‘but’ coming, “but we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why were they in the upstairs corridor at all? Why weren’t they at the Halloween feast?”

The trio of friends launched into their explanation of Nearly Headless Nick’s Deathday party.

“But why not join the feast afterwards?” Snape interrogates. “Why go up to that corridor?”

Both Ron and Hermione look to Harry for the answer.

“Because - because,” Harry stutters, “because we were tired and wanted to go to bed.”

Snape's interrogation continues, Astrid rolls her eyes. He wouldn’t be saying any of this if he didn’t hold such a grudge against James.

“....I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest,” Snape speaks, causing Astrid to look at him, rather amused.

“Really?” Astrid bites out sarcastically.

“Really, Severus,” McGonagall speaks out sharply knowing he’s only say saying that because of a very old grudge. “I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn’t hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong.”

Dumbledore gives Harry a searching look.

“Innocent until proven guilty, Severus,” he states firmly. Snape looks on furious, as does Filch.

“My cat has been petrified,” Filch shrieks, his eyes popping. “I want to see some punishment!”

“We will be able to cure her, Argus,” Dumbledore states patiently. “Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made which will revive Mrs Norris.”

“I’ll make it,” Lockhart buts in. “I must have done it a hundred times, I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep -”

“Excuse me,” Snape interrupts, “but I believe I am the Potions master at this school.”

There’s an awkward pause in the room. “Awkward,” Astrid mumbles quietly.

“You may go,” Dumbledore tells the trio who then quickly get up and leave.

November 1st 1992

“Hope,” her brother's voice calls out as she walks across the courtyard. She stops hearing his voice and turns around to meet him.

“What’s up?” she asks him.

“Have you heard about last night?” he asks. She raises an eyebrow, “the whole school has,” she deadpans.

Harry sighs and mutters, “great.”

“What did you want?” Hope asks curiously. He looks around as if looking for anyone that would overhear.

“Have you ever heard a voice, one that only you can hear?” he asks, Hope watches him with furrowed eyes. “It sounds crazy but I swear, I’m not. The voice is almost hisses like a snake, it’s why I was in the corridor where Mrs Norris was.”

Hope sighs, “I’ve never heard anything. I don’t know what it is but I’m not exactly an expert on violent voices that no one else can hear,” she jokes with a smile. Harry can’t help but crack a smile, he suddenly wraps his arms around Hope, hugging her.

“You know, you’re the best big sister I could ever ask for,” Harry tells her. She smiles hugging her little brother back lovingly.

“I love you too, Harry.”


	13. 013

November 5th 1992

History of Magic was the dullest subject at the school, Professor Binns would drone on forever and most people slept through the subject. It had been that way forever, even when Astrid was in school, which was why she was dreading having to observe that lesson.

Astrid had been working at the school for a while now, over the years she had been given more duties and tasks other than listening to students' problems. Observing lessons and reporting on their teaching style was one of them.

Today she had to observe Professor Binns’ lesson with the second years. Honestly she had stopped listening a long time ago, now she was just watching the students being bored into comas, all while trying to keep herself awake.

Binns had been in the middle of a dull lecture in the International Warlock Convention of 1289 when Hermione’s hand shot up causing the Professor to get an amazed look on his ghostly face. “Miss - er -?”

“Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets,” Hermione spoke. Astrid looked at the girl with a small smile, Dean Thomas jerked out of his distracted trance, Lavender Brown’s head came up off her arms and Neville’s elbow slipped off his desk.

Binns blinked, “my subject is History of Magic,” he states with his dry voice. “I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends.” He clears his throat and continues with his lecture.

But Hermione wouldn’t let it go. “Miss Grant?” Binns speaks when Hermione’s hand flies up again.

“Please, sir, don’t legends always have a basis in fact?”

Astrid watched on in amazement, it had been a long time since someone had interrupted Binns.

“Well,” Binns begins slowly, “yes, one could argue that, I suppose. However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale ...”

By now everyone was awake and interested, “oh, very well. Let me see... the Chamber of Secrets….” he turns to Astrid who is watching on with interest. “Miss Evergreen, perhaps you would like to tell this tale - if I remember correctly, you always had an interest in this type of thing when you were a student here.”

Everyone in the room looks to her, she sighs and moves to the middle of the room and takes a seat at the front.

“You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying muggle eyes. It was an age were magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution.” She pauses, gazing around the room before continuing.

“For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them here to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of muggle parentage, he thought them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.”

She pauses again, glancing around as she gathers her thoughts.

“Though these facts are usually overshadowed by the legend of the Chamber of Secrets. There isn’t exactly any written proof to the Chamber of Secrets,” she states, “but the story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all those who were unworthy to study magic.”

When Astrid was finished telling the story, the room was not the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns’ classes. There was unease in the air as everyone watched on, hoping for more. The old Professor watches, faintly annoyed.

“The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course,” he states. “Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible.”

Hermione’s hand is back in the air within seconds. “What exactly do you mean by the ‘horrors within’ the chamber?”

“It is believed to be some sort of monster, which the heir of Slytherin alone can control,” Astrid answers causing the class to exchange nervous looks.

“I tell you, the thing does not exist,” Binns states, shuffling his notes. “There is no Chamber and no monster.”

“But, sir,” Seamus Finnigan speaks, “if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin’s true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?”

“Nonsense, O’Flaherty,” Binns speaks out irritated. “If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven’t found the thing -”

“But, Professor,” Parvati Patil pipes up, “you’d probably have to use Dark Magic to open it -”

“Just because a wizard doesn’t use Dark Magic, doesn’t mean he can’t, Miss Pennyfeather,” the Professor snaps. “I repeat if the likes of Dumbledore -”

“But maybe you’ve got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn’t -” Dean Thomas begins only to be cut off by Binns.

“That will do,” he states sharply, Astrid sighs and moves from the middle of the room back to her original spot at the side. “It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! It’s a foolish story and nothing more! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!”

And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into their boring routine.

[][][][][]

“So I heard you had an interesting teaching opportunity in Binns’ class,” Hope states as she, Cassie and Astrid have their, sometimes, regular catch up.

Astrid smiles shaking her head, “if Binns didn’t want the class to become so interested in the legend then he shouldn’t have asked me to tell them.”

Hope and Cassie let out a small laugh.

“Also, is it just me or do Binns’ lessons get even more boring as the years go on?” Astrid asks thinking of how the lesson seemed more boring than before, if that was even possible.

“Oh, they definitely get worse as time goes on,” Cassie comments.


	14. 014

November 7th 1992

It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Eleven o’clock approached quickly and the whole school made its way down to the Quidditch pitch for the first game of the season, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. 

In the changing rooms the team changes into their scarlet uniforms, sitting down for Wood’s usual pre-match pep talk. 

“Slytherin have better brooms than us,” he begins, “no point denying it. But we’ve got better people on our brooms. We’ve trained harder than they have, we’ve been flying in all weathers -”

“Too true,” George muttered. “I haven’t been properly dry since August.” Cassie laughs quietly from his right. 

“- and we’re going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team.” 

Wood turns to Harry with a determined look on his face. 

“It’ll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we’ve got to win today, we’ve got to.” 

“So no pressure, Harry,” Hope states smirking. 

As they walked out onto the pitch, cheers sounded loudly, mostly from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who were determined to see Slytherin beat. After Flint and Wood shake hands Madam Hooch starts the game. 

“On my whistle,” Hooch called out, “three… two… one…”

Both teams shoot into the air. Harry flew up the highest, looking for the snitch. Cassie and Hope chase the Quaffle while the twins try to keep the bludgers in line. 

George was trying to shoot a bludger away from Harry but it kept coming back which was something Hope noticed when she glanced back. Astrid notices too as she watches from the stand. 

Soon George signals to Wood to call a timeout. Hooch’s whistle stops the game. Harry, Fred and George dive to the ground, still trying to avoid the bludger. Cassie and Hope shoot down too. 

“What’s going on?” Wood asks, as the Gryffindor team huddle together. “We’re being flattened. Fred, George, where were you when that bludger stopped Cassie scoring?” 

“We were twenty feet above her, stopping the other bludger murdering Harry, Oliver,” George spits angrily. “Someone’s fixed it - it won’t leave Harry alone, it hasn’t gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherins must have done something to it.” 

“But the bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch’s office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then…” Oliver states anxiously. 

“Listen,” Harry begins, “with you two flying round me all the time the only way I’m going to catch the snitch is if it flies up my sleeve. Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one.”

“Don’t be thick,” Fred states. “It’ll take your head off.”

“Oliver this is mad,” Cassie speaks up. “You can’t let Harry deal with that thing on his own. Ask for an inquiry -”

“If we stop now, we’ll have to forfeit the match!” Harry states determined. “And we’re not losing to Slytherin just because of a mad bludger! Come on, Oliver, tell them to leave me alone!”

“This is all your fault,” George spits angrily to Wood. “‘Get the snitch or die trying’ - what a stupid thing to say to him!” 

Hope stays quiet, she doesn’t necessarily want Harry flying around with a rogue bludger after him but she understands his determination to finish the game, to win the game.

“Ready to resume play?” Hooch asks Wood once she makes her way over. 

“All right,” Wood speaks. “Fred, George, you heard Harry - leave him alone and let him deal with the bludger on his own.” 

The team make their way back up on their brooms, Cassie shares a worried look with Hope. This bludger could do some damage if Harry’s not careful. 

The game continues, the team flies about narrowly dodging bludgers and squinting through the rain. 

Minutes pass, Hope and Cassie turn just in time to see a bludger heading straight for Harry. Suddenly he was falling quickly to the ground. 

Hope, Cassie along with the rest of the team make their way down where they find Harry, his arm bent at an uncomfortable angle and a golden snitch in his hand. 

“Why can’t I go to the hospital wing?” Harry asks through clenched teeth as Hope makes her way through the crowd to see her brother. 

“He should really, Professor,” Wood states with a grin, even though his seeker had been injured, they won the game so he’s happy. “Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I’d say.” 

“Stand back,” Lockhart declares as he rolls up his sleeves.

“No - don’t -” Harry protests weakly, but it was too late. Hope winces as she watches the spell, “ouch,” she mutters. 

“We should really get him to the hospital wing,” Hope states as she motions for Hermione and Ron to help Harry up. She shivers at the sight of his arm that no longer has any bones.

[][][][][]

Madam Pomfrey had not been pleased at all when Harry arrived in the hospital wing. She was raging. Though in the end she had been able to regrow the bones. Later in the night Harry had been visited by Dobby, the house elf that had started a lot of trouble during the summer. 

Moments after Dobby leaves, Astrid opens the door for McGonagall and Dumbledore who were carrying a petrified boy. Colin Creevey

“Get Madam Pomfrey,” Dumbledore whispers to McGonagall. She hurries away to find her.

“What happened?” Pomfrey whispers as she looks over the statue of the boy which is lying on a bed. 

“Another attack,” Dumbledore states grimly. “Minerva found him on the stairs.” 

“There was a bunch of grapes next to him,” Minerva states. “We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter.” 

“Petrified?” Madam Pomfrey whispers. Astrid gazes down at the boy knowing that it was starting. It is only the beginning. 

“Yes,” Minerva answers. “But I shudder to think…. If Albus hadn’t been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate, who knows what might have…”

Dumbledore prises the camera out of the boy's rigid grip.

“You don’t think he managed to get a picture, do you?” Astrid asks curiously. Albus doesn’t answer, he prises open the back of the camera. 

“Good gracious!” Pomfrey calls out quietly. 

A jet of steam hisses out of the camera, “melted,” Pomfrey states wonderingly, “all melted…”

“What does this mean, Albus?” Minerva asks urgently. Astrid and Albus share a look, they had been discussing this just last night. 

“It means,” Astrid begins, “that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again.” 

Madam Pomfrey clasped a hand over her mouth in shock. Minerva stares at the two.

“But… surely… who?” she asks, shocked. 

“The question is not who,” Albus speaks, his eyes on Colin. “The question is, how…”


End file.
